Seeing Is Believing
by SpiralFlareDragon1
Summary: For Gemini, Fairy tales aren't real. She refuses to believe any of them, but will her best friend change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly day, my red curly hair bounced up and down as I ran down the sidewalk trying to catch the bus. I often do this, I get to the bus stop too late. I was only ten,  
>though I looked like I was twelve. It was some kind of birth defect,<br>my body grows faster, my brain develops quicker too. I was the tallest in my class, four foot three inches was my height. 


	2. Chapter 2

I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about what Jamie told me. Was he real, or not? I didn't know, scientifically it couldn't be possible, but in my heart I felt it was. Jack Frost was real, no doubt about it. At this moment, I wasn't going to argue with my heart... My mind told me the facts, my heart told me opinion.

I felt a cold rush of air, and I sat up. A whited haired kid stood in front of my open window. He looked to be about the age of my brat sister, seventeen. "What are you doing in here?" I grabbed my clock from the bedside table getting ready to throw it. "Whoa, take it easy." He rose his hands in front of his face.  
>"Who are you, and how did you get in here? Answer the question!" I still held the alarm clock in my hand.<p>

"Jack Frost." He breathed. Wait, wait, wait, what? I lowered my hand. "What?" I said confused a little bit. He held a long staff in his hand, he smiled at me. "You asked me who I am." He twirled the staff in his hand. "My name is Jack Frost." I heard what he said, but it wasn't processing right. I thought he wasn't real, is this a trick?

"Why are you here?" I asked, putting the alarm clock back on the table, not taking my eyes off him. He leaned against the wall. "Jamie sent me to check on you, he called you twice." He propped his staff up against the wall, and put his hands in his hoodie pockets. How does this guy know Jamie? Could he really be Jack Frost?

"He shouldn't be worried, what could happen to me..." I started to twiddle my thumbs. "He's always worried, and he always tells me about you." I raised my head at the words that came out of his mouth. "Really? I didn't think he cared that much..."

"I never seen anyone talk about someone else as much, as he talks about you." Jack said when I looked at him. Could it be possible that Jamie Bennett has a crush on me? I never gave it enough thought to process it, I thought about it but passed it by because I thought he would never have a crush on me...

"So if you're real then is Santa Clause real?" I asked, I had a huge doubt that he was real, I was probably dreaming... Jack nodded. "Of course he's real, who else brings you gifts?"

"My parents." I answered. "What about the Easter bunny?" I swung my legs off my bed and stood up. "He's a big grump, but he's real." He started to twirl his staff again. "Tooth fairy?" I felt my mouth curve into a smile.

"Yes." He smiled back. I heard a knock on my door, then a loud pounding. I turned the door knob and opened it. Jacelene stood with her arms crossed, that annoyed look on her face. "Mom said your friend is here..." Her eyes narrowed at me, as she turned around her long straight brown hair whipped against her back.

I looked back at my window where Jack stood, but he was gone. I shrugged, walking down the steps to see my mother sitting on the couch with Jamie who was drinking hot chocolate. "Hey." I walked over, and Jamie almost knocked me over hugging me. "Oh Jeez.." I stumbled back, his arms wrapped firmly around me not letting me go. He looked up and smiled at me. "Gem, did you see him?"

"Who?" I asked, I felt short of breath because Jamie had his arms around me so tight! "Jack Frost!" He beamed, looking up at me. I was taller than him, which was weird. Usually boys were taller than girls...

"Yeah, I did." I told him, although I still doubted he was actually real. Probably just a figment of my imagination. But I hated to see Jamie cry, and I wasn't lying. I really did see him...

"Awesome!" He released his death-grip hug on me, and I took a deep breath. Just seeing that adorable smile on his face made me so happy, it made me feel accomplished for some reason... "Is that why you came here?" I laughed, he shook his head. "I came to see you." His smile grew, allowing me to see that gap in his teeth where he lost his tooth.

He hugged me again, even though we are the same age I feel like I'm older than him. Maybe it's because I'm taller...

We went upstairs to my room, he showed me more drawings he drew of Jack Frost. He showed me a couple new ones. They were of the tooth fairy, and of the Easter bunny. He always brings drawings over when he comes to my house. Since we both love to draw, I show him my drawings too. My kitten Angel kept trying to climb on Jamie's head, and we both laughed when the little cat succeeded. It turned out to be a long Saturday. We read to each other, fairy tales as always. I loved the story, such a magical setting. Dungeons And Dragons, is my favorite book.

After a while Jamie fell asleep on my bed, and I laughed softly as he snored away, my kitten positioned herself on his back. Angel yawned and closed her eyes. I was getting tired myself, reading can wear you out sometimes. I laid down beside Jamie shutting my eyes. I could hear my kitten purr as I drifted off to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes, trying to sit up but Jamie was kind of laying on top of me. He was sound asleep, snoring as his hands grabbed at things that weren't there. His nose scrunched up, and he shifted uncomfortably. His upper half was pressed against my chest, which usually wouldn't bother girls at this age, but I had a growth condition which I already told you about. So technically I have breasts...

His lower half was pressed against my lower half, his legs were on top of mine. I wasn't entirely comfortable with this, but he looked so peaceful... He rolled over, rolling off the bed and hitting the floor with a loud thump. I couldn't help but laugh, as he raised his head looking at me sleepily and asked "What happened?"

"You fell..." I chuckled softly, trying not to hint that it was funny. He stood up, his chocolate brown hair a mess. He blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest, watching him walk over to the window and look outside. "It's really late..." He stated looking at me, as I shrugged.

"Stay the night. My mom won't mind." I said, getting off my bed and walking over to him. He nodded, and went over to my bookshelf. He looked over each one of my books, which were mostly chapter books. And found one picture book, pulling it out. "Only one picture book?" He looked at me with a face of surprise.

"That's the one you gave me. I got rid of the others, when I turned eight." I leaned against the wall, focusing my eyes on the floor. I have no need for fairy-tales, stupid unrealistic stories that just give children the wrong ideas. But Jamie was always into them, talking about things I could never talk about seriously like he does. "I thought..." He started to speak, but I cut him off.  
>"I know... I've changed Jamie..." I replied with a serious tone.<p>

He didn't say anything after that, I think I hurt his feelings... He just stared at the floor in silence. I sighed. "Why don't we go see if my mother is gonna make dinner?" I put my hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at me and nodded. We walked downstairs, my mother was cooking. It smelled good. She turned to look at us. "Hey, I thought you'd never wake up." She smiled. My mother is twenty six, she had me when she was sixteen. See, her boyfriend abandoned her when he learned she was pregnant. So I don't have a dad...

"Hi mom." I smile, walking to the table in the dining room and sitting down. "Hey, Miss Baker.." Jamie sits next to me.  
>"Honey, aren't you going to go home?" My mother questioned, I shook my head ready to have an argument with her. "I thought Jamie could stay the night.." I started, kicking my feet back and forth under the table. "Oh, okay. I call his mother after I finish dinner.." She turned around back to the stove. That's strange, usually she argues with me till she threatens with some kind of consequence.<p>

After we had dinner, and my mother called Jamie's mom we went back upstairs to my room. I grabbed the book that was on my bedside table and crawled up onto my bed. I stared at the book, which was huge. Had over thirty stories in it. I looked up at Jamie who was just smiling at me, I set the book down and patted the bed next to me. He climbed on the bed. "Mom has been talking about moving... I don't know if its official, but she wants to move..." I looked at the floor. I felt his arms around me, his face pressed against my shoulder. "But... You can't move. If you end up moving..." He started to cry, and I couldn't make out the words as he sobbed into my shoulder. Does he really care this much?

"It will be alright... If I do move, I'll still visit. And I would call you a lot!" I tried to make him feel better, but it didn't seem to work. He pulled his face from my shoulder and stared at me. "W-What if you move to another state or something? What if I would never see you again?" He wiped a few tears from his face, I felt myself starting to cry. "I'll still call you." I put my hand on his shoulder, starting to feel really bad. "That's not good enough!" He pressed his lips against mine, and I felt like I was going to faint for a moment. He pulled away, and we just stared at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week, since Jamie kissed me. Now every time I go near him my heart beats really fast. I don't know, its so hard to talk to him... I choke whenever I try.

I sat on the swing on the playground, tracing my foot in the snow covered ground. Hopefully, Jamie wouldn't find me here... Cold wind hits my face, stinging my cheek. "Ignoring him won't help." I hear a voice, I look over to see Pippa. She is also one of my friends, not as close as me and Jamie though. "Well, I can't get anywhere by talking to him." I sighed.

"Gemini, He thinks you hate him." She crossed her arms, and gave me one of those cold glares. "Truthfully, I have no idea how I feel.."  
>"He told me about it...The kiss..." Pippa seemed to have a hard time talking about it as well. "Really? Did he tell anyone else?" I looked at my boots, Pippa sat on the other swing next to me. "Why are you acting like its a big deal? You take everything to extremes sometimes..." She crossed her arms over her chest.<br>"I don't know..." I replied, closing my eyes.

"Gem?" I heard Jamie's voice as I looked up. He was running in our direction, his face was red. He looked like he was crying... Pippa stood up, from the swing, as Jamie got closer. "I'll see you later Gemini..." Pippa walked away.

Jamie sat on the swing next to me. "Why have you been avoiding me?" his voice was rasped. "I don't know, I guess I just... I don't know..." I shrugged, unable to find words to explain how I felt. He sighed. "I've been thinking Gem... And I think I can finally say it...". I looked at him with a serious face, what was he getting to? "Say what?" I asked, somewhat scared.  
>"I love you..." He looked at me, was he joking?<br>"Wait...What?" My voice was shaky, and that knot in my stomach got tighter.

He took a deep breath. "I said.. I love you." Did I hear it right? Maybe the cold is just getting to me. I mean, we are only ten. Were kids, no way he could seriously mean love... Maybe like best friend love, but love love? My head started to spin, with every reason leading to the same answer. I always thought of Jamie being my best friend, he'd always help me with homework and be there for me when I'm upset... But I never thought of him being anything more than a friend...

He just stared at me, searching my face for something that wasn't there. He eventually looked at the ground, a few tears fell from his eyes. "Jamie..." I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked back up at me, and I kissed his forehead. "Please don't cry..." I said, and I felt my heart race again when he smiled at me. Maybe I did have feelings for him, they were in there. I just didn't want to believe they were in there.


	5. Chapter 5

Light pored in from the open window, my head hurt really bad. I must of hit my head last night. Jamie laid next to me, we were on my bed. My red curly hair was messy, I tend to get bad bedhead. Jamie lifted his head up and smiled at me. "Good morning beautiful." He has the sweetest ways of trying to impress me, but it doesn't really work. "Shut up, my hair looks horrible." I crossed my arms. "And next time you want to have a sleepover, you stay in your sleeping bag!" I laughed playfully punching him in the arm. We've been dating for quite a while, a year if I'm correct. Ever since my twelfth birthday.

"Sleeping bags suck! Do you know what they do to you?" He sat up, and crossed his legs. "Do you know what I'm gonna do to you if you don't stay in it?" I glared at him, he started to laugh. "Good point."

I got off the bed, and put my hair into a pony tail. "Damn, my head hurts..." I felt like a train hit me. I looked in my mirror, checking for a bruise or something on my head. "Gem." I felt Jamie's arms wrap around me, as he put his chin on my shoulder. "Hm?" I was fixing my hair, trying to make it look non-messy. "I love you." He replied, kissing my cheek. "Love you too." I smiled. I grabbed some foundation, and Jamie snatched it out of my hand. "You don't need makeup, your beautiful enough already." He put it in his pocket. I turned around and crossed my arms. "No, I'm not..." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Of course you are, prettiest girl I've ever seen." He put his arm around me, and gave me a hug. "Your lying.." I mumbled.  
>"Why would I lie to you?" He looked me in the eyes, and pressed his lips against mine. He pulled the pony tail holder out of my hair, and put it on his wrist. My curly red hair fell next to my shoulders. "I love you, and everything about you..." He twirled a few strands of my hair. I smiled, and he kissed the corner of my mouth.<p>

He glanced over at my clock. "Oh shit, I have to go." He mumbled. "Such language!" I snickered, as he pulled me in for another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked towards my bedroom door. "Is that a promise?" I followed him, he turned back around and smiled. "Yes, Its a promise. Bye." He started walking down the steps. "Bye.."

It was snowing, so I decided to go for a walk. I love the cold air, for some weird reason. I put my coat and my boots on, and walked towards the door. "Don't be back later then eight, you got school tomorrow." My mom yelled as I walked out the door. The sidewalk was glazed with a thin sheet of ice, so I had to be careful not to slip and fall. When I walked past the park It felt like it got ten degrees colder. And I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, a guy around maybe fifteen or sixteen stood there. He had a blue hoodie on, with the hood up so I couldn't see what color his hair is. "Um, do I know you?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes, you do." He grinned, he walked closer and I backed up till my back was pressed against a tree. "Remind me again." I said, he got even closer till our faces were inches apart. "Jack." He said. Nope, I don't remember a Jack, not in my memory. I shook my head. "Maybe this will make you remember.." He pressed his lips against mine, sending shivers down my spine.

"Gem?" I heard Jamie's voice, somewhat angry. A huge blizzard blew in and disappeared, taking the person who just kissed me with it. I looked over at Jamie. "Who the fuck was that?" He tried to sound angry, but he was crying and his voice came out in a whimper. Not even the use of the F word made him sound angry. "I don't know.." I started to cough, the cold air was affecting my asthma.  
>"How do you not know, he was kissing you!" He was crying, I hate it when he cries. "Are you cheating on me...?" He choked on that word. Why would he even use that word, just him saying that made me start to cry. I ran over to Jamie, and put my arms around him.<p>

"I would never cheat on you, I love you so much." Tears now poured from my eyes like a waterfall, and we both stood there crying. "I have no idea who he is, he just came up to me and kissed me..." I gripped Jamie tighter. He pulled away and looked at me. "Okay.. I believe you." He said and pressed his lips to mine.

Jamie walked me home, and I kissed him goodbye. He said he would see me in school tomorrow. I still am wondering who that guy was, I guess I'll find out sooner or later...


End file.
